guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shing Jea Sherman
My first attempt at a Character page. I was afk in Tarnished Haven for a while and he kept repeating my accomplishments so I figured why not add a page about him. Little bit interesting that he seems to think he is a competitor of the Scribe...--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 20:02, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Seems the titles that he will mention have the same saying no matter the rank. When inserting new titles he recognizes into the list, please replace the title with .--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 21:07, 31 August 2007 (CDT) I wrote the page about this guy on the official wiki as my first character page too, what a coincidence, this one look much nicer than mine though >.< [[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 07:27, 3 September 2007 (CDT) When he's following you to observe, he can be targeted by enemies and he will aggro them. I was running past some things I didn't want to fight, and he, being much slower, attracted the enemies. He didn't seem to like that we ran away because he just said "Terrible." -- bcstingg (talk • ) 22:27, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Dancing After killing a random mob (about 50 kills in I think), he proclaimed 'the people of Cantha will love you' or something along those lines, and started doing the male Warrior dance. Anyone got any idea what triggers this specifically, and if there's any point in this stuff? :I haven't noticed the dance, but it seems his quotes are related to how quickly you finish off a group. I've seen "they'll love you in Cantha" or something like that when finishing a group quickly. When finishing them slowly he says something about "Not your best performance." And as I mentioned, when you run away he'll say "Terrible." -- bcstingg (talk • ) I Love this guy ^^ In Tarnished Haven, his text for those with the champion title is, "(Character Name), I see you've earned the title of (Earned Title) in guild-versus-guild combat. Got room for another member?" I'd add it, but all the little punctuation thingies in the edit page are confusing. If someone with a clue could add it that would be sweet. Silentvex 03:45, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Stupid... The only thing he's ever said to me was "Were you fighting or was that some new dance step?" The only thing. Its really annoying. :Then get new titles?-- (Talk) ( ) 23:35, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::No, no. This was outside when he's following you around. He says nice stuff with the titles. Awkward, but pretty good. I can't figure out what he's inferring about the battles I fight. Dagotta 00:07, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::Maybe he's just complimenting your (somewhat violent) dancing skillz? In all seriousness, I have no idea why he won't say anything else.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:10, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I have seen that he comments on the speed of your mob kills. When you kill a mob fast, he says, "Magnificent! Oh, they'll love you in Cantha.". When it's just average in his eyes, he states, "Well done. Not your best performance, but entertaining nonetheless.". When you take too long, he mocks, "Were you fighting or was that some new dance step?". I don't know about the other quotes.--LordZed40 01:14, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I got told I had 1337 haxx0r skillz by an NPC. Made my day. Zaishen Anyone knows wha the says about this title? I don't think its on the page yet, and i'm nowhere near that title. Cwift 22:19, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Name Trivia Shing Jea Sherman is based on the character Jay Sherman from the animated TV series "The Critic" that ran from 1994 through 1995. Jay Sherman was an outspoken movie critic for a small cable TV channel. --LordZed40 01:04, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :We used to have that trivia listed, but it was removed with no explanation by an anonymous user. If you think it ought to be put back, then be bold and add it. 01:32, 20 April 2009 (UTC) No Titles Apparently he says something about players who have no titles they can display: http://img29.imageshack.us/img29/2177/shermannotitles.jpg 03:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Trivia His quote M'kay, seems to me be only coming from one source. South Park. That teacherdude Mister Mackey. 21:21, June 30, 2010 (UTC)